This Night
by GirlWhoFlew
Summary: Remy Dexter. A short drabble about their first time together. Set after they kiss and makeup.


It was well after midnight when Remy stumbled through Dexter's window in the yellow house. She chuckled at the irony of the situation. It wasn't too long ago that she was climbing out that same window. How things had changed.

"What's so funny?" Dexter whispered

Remy looked at Dexter, sitting casually on his bed. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants, revealing to her what she had only imagined for long time. She took in Dexter slowly, saving his eyes for last. As their eyes met, Remy felt so much love coming from the boy's gaze; she had to look away, overwhelmed. She finally took in her surroundings, there were candles scattered across the room. Not enough to make her worry about them being a fire hazard but enough the give the room a very pleasant glow.

"Well?" She remembered suddenly that she had been asked a question.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the last time I went through that window."

Smiling gently at the memory, he patted the bed beside him, "Come here."

Remy walked towards him and sat beside the boy she… the boy she _loved_. She placed a hand on his chest and leant towards him and kissed him. It was slow at first, but it quickly built into something much more passionate. Dexter pulled away out of breath, "I love you." It was said with such honestly and feeling that Remy didn't even hesitate to reply.

"I love you too, Dexter. So much." Dexter lunged at her reclaiming her mouth and lowered her onto her back, climbing on top. She opened her legs for Dexter to position himself between, whimpering quietly when she felt his erection pressed against her. This was the most they had done so far in their relationship and she longed to be touched. Dexter pulled away briefly to lift Remy's shirt over her head and fumbled with the button on her jeans.

When he had managed to remove everything he took in the sight of her, "you're beautiful," he said with such sincerity that Remy felt her heart speed up even more than it already had. She reached down to remove Dexter's pants slowly, hooking her toes in the elastic waist to kick them off fully when she couldn't reach any further with her hands. She blushed when she realized he was going commando but let her eyes wonder over his naked form, she felt moisture pool between her legs.

Remy let her eyes go back to Dexter's as she pulled him flush against her body, raising her hips unconsciously, searching for friction. She kissed Dexter deeply letting her tongue trace his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he quickly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance as Dexter's hands tangled themselves in her hair. After a light tug, that had Remy's toes curling, he moved his hands down her body, pausing at her neck to press at that special spot. His hands reached her breasts and lightly traced her nipples earning himself a loud moan from Remy.

Once her nipples were achingly hard his hands continued their journey, down her ribcage, dipping into her bellybutton briefly -sending a chill up Remy's spine- down her hips, then down her inner thighs, ignoring the place she needed him most. He repeated this all the way back up to her neck before starting all over again. After his hands made this journey twice more, Remy couldn't take it anymore, "Please, Dexter! Touch me!" Remy whined too overcome with lust to be able to withstand a fourth trip.

One of his hands buried itself in her hair while the other reached down between her folds and circled her nub lightly. Remy lifted her hips towards the friction she had so desperately craved, silently asking for more. Dexter got the message and reached down further plunging a finger inside of her. She screamed out in pleasure asking for more still.

He worked another finger into her moving them in and out slowly drawing out little moans and whimpers, "please, I want you. I _need _you. Dexter, please." He removed his fingers and reached into the nightstand taking out a condom and slipping it on quickly before positioning himself at her entrance. They looked into each other's eyes conveying all the love they felt for each other as he pushed into her very slowly. Both let out a moan at the new feeling.

_So this is what it felt like to make love _Remy thought to herself.

He drew back out and pushed back in equally as slow wanting to prolong the experience. After a while his body gave out and his trusts quickened. Remy began to move her hips meeting Dexter's pace, enthralled at all the wonderful sensations.

Remy rolled the couple over straddling Dexter who let out a yelp of surprise. She knew the new angle would let him hit just the right spot inside her. Leaning down to kiss him she began to rock her hips back and forth bringing with it a whole new level of pleasure.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, moaning Dexter's name. Dexter met her hips with every thrust, his own pleasure building slowly within him. The pace increased as Remy got closer to her climax. Dexter reached out and started to circle her achingly swollen clit.

Not long after, Remy threw her head back, her body taken over by waves and waves of pleasure, she rode her orgasm out. Seeing Remy so overcome with pleasure did it for Dexter. He came with one final thrust and a deep moan, spilling himself into her.

He pulled out of her slowly, discarded the condom laid down with Remy, her head resting on his chest and their legs intertwined.

After whispered _I love you_s both teenagers drifted off to sleep not knowing what the future held but knowing that the love they felt for each other would get them through.


End file.
